


The Outer Lands

by sapphire81401



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Pollyworld, Tomtord - Fandom, eddmatt - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, No actual noncon, Other, Polyworld - Freeform, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire81401/pseuds/sapphire81401
Summary: After the red army took over the world was left in ruins and Edd,Tom and matt got split up, years later Matt gets kidnapped and Tom sets out to find him only to meet someone he never wanted to see again ( this is a polyworld ship book plz don’t hate it it’s my first fan fic)
Relationships: poly - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship book with mentions of polyworld,BenMark,Patpaul and EduardoLaural plz don’t hate I know my I misspell a lot and I wright in more of a script style

Tom POV 

Welp this sucks it’s been 3 years,4 months, and 8 days sense it happened...I have no idea where tf Edd is and I’m 60% sure tord is dead....at least I have Matt 

Matt: * walks in*....

Yeahhhh he kinda stopped talking....I should probably start from the beginning 

*3 years,4 months and 8 days ago*

Edds pov 

*watching tv* tommmmmmm I’m boredddddd 

Tom: -_- yeah me too-

Tv: attention this is not a drill we’re under attack everyone evacuate this is not a dr-* the broadcast gets cut*

Oh my god....TOM GET MATT!!! 

Tom: * runs upstart*

*later still Edds pov*

Matt:...* waiting at the border* Edd I’m scared  
I k-know Matt....we just need to get out of here I’m sure we’re gonna be o-ok   
Tom:....  
Worker: next, passports   
*hands them* ....  
Worker: * looks at them*...you two that line * points to edd* you go over there you qualify for the draft   
W-WHAT!?   
Tom:!?!! Wait wha-* gets grabbed*  
Worker 2: THEY SAID GET IN LINE!!! * starts dragging them as other people grab onto edd dragging him somewhere else*   
WAIT YOU CANT DO THIS!!! YOU CANT JUST PULL ME AWAY FROM THEM!!!!!   
Tom: EDD!!   
*time skip*   
Toms pov 

*on a bus*  
*hugging matt*....w-well get him back ok I’m sure this we’ll blow o-over   
Matt: * scared crying hugging him*  
....* rests his head on the top of matts head*....we’ll be ok.... where are we going anyway-   
Mark: I don’t know...  
What are you doing here ...wait why didn’t they take y-  
Mark: * hugging a sleeping Jon* they took Eduardo laurel and Todd...guess I didn’t count because of my glasses   
.....

*a few days on the bus later*  
Jon:...my legs hurt   
Mine too jon but I’m sure it’s just a little longer   
Mark: * sleeping with his head on the window*   
Matt: * reading a book Tom packed for him* 

*signs and leans back in the seat* I just hope Edds ok-

*A van with a spray painted R rams the bus knocking it over*

!?!?? * sees the R* oh fuck, * helps Matt up* Matt lesson we have to run ok?

Matt: * shaking* I-I-i-  
*hugs him* we have to if we don’t we’re probably gonna die   
Mark: * helping up Jon to leave*  
*grabs a backpack and opens a window* when I say run, run as fast as you can ok no looking back even if I fall alright   
Matt: * shaking, grabs his hand* o-ok   
....run   
Matt: * starts running*   
*some bullets fly past them one grazing toms cheek but they eventually manage to get away simi- safely* 

Matts pov 

W-ware is m-mark and Jon 

Tom:* catching his breath* no idea...they probably ran in a different direction-  
*gun shots go off....*  
Tom:....

*starts crying, hugs tom tight*   
Tom:..* hugs back* ....  
T-Tom your bleeding   
Tom:....c-come on lets just look for some medical supply’s and maybe a hotel or something


	2. Eduardo is a ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to edd after he was separated from Tom and matt

*a few days ago, Edds pov* 

*wakes up, in a van* ughhh   
Eduardo: * beaming rocks at him*   
OW!? What the hell-  
Eduardo: >:/ * in a mocking edd voice* “we should go to the border I’m sure we’ll be safe” yeah well look where that got us!!  
Laurel: Eddie please....we didn’t know this would hap-  
Eduardo: -it’s this fatasses fault we’re stuck here and gonna die in a fucking war we know nothing about-  
Todd: I swear to god if you don’t shut the fuck up im going to Squish your head like a god dame grape  
Eduardo: •-• * stops talking*

...* starts crying* I just want Matt and Tom   
Laurel: * hugs him* ....every few days the truck stops to get gas the next one lets just slam into the side

W-wha-

Laurel- if we slam into it the truck it’ll topple and we book it   
Todd:!?!? Are you insane!? We don’t know what’s out there  
Laurel: well it’s better then dying in a war!! 

....I’m game   
Eduardo: same here   
Kim:..I’m in....I need to find Katya   
Laurel:...Todd ....you game?  
Todd:....* sighs* I’m in 

*a few days later*  
Laurel: ....* feels the truck stop* NOW * body slams into the side of the truck with everyone till it tips, the door opens and they run out*

Owowowowowowowow running hurts ow ow ow   
Laurel: >~< we were in there for a week of course or legs hurt just don’t stop or we die 

*keeps running*  
Eduardo: * running* hey wanna hear something funny?  
Is this really the time!?  
Eduardo: you don’t have to be the fastest to get away  
?  
Eduardo:...I just have to be faster then you * shoves him to the ground still running* 

!!!! * falls onto the ground* YOU DICK!!!!

Eduardo: * sticks his tongue out, runs into a tree* OW I BIT MY FUCKING TONGUE!!

*sees some soldiers get close*....* hides in some bushes* 

Eduardo: * gets grabbed* HEY!! THERES A GUY IN THE BUSH!!   
Soldier: * holding him down* nice try but were not that dumb * tazes him knocking him out*

.....* slowly backs away into the woods, starts running* 

*time skip still Edds pov*

That was years ago ....I fell bad for doing that and laurel and Todd kicked me out of there group for it on the bright side I found Rango a few days ago, I was shocked she made it all this way she’s such a tinny cat and she traveled miles to find me ....rn I’m just looking for Tom and matt after that I’m going to Canada...it’s the only place not effected by the war everywhere got taken over hell even the fucking ocean got taken over 

Ringo:....* meows*

....oh my fucking god I’m going insane I just talked to my cat like she was a human shitttttttt * sighs and lays down* 

Ringo:...* jumps onto the mattress and lays down* 

*pets her* maybe we’ll find them tomorrow....or I’ll go crazy because IM TALKING TO THE FUCKING CAT AGAIN!!!

*in the morning*

*wakes up, scoops up Ringo placing her in a bulletproof back pack, lazily walks out of the makeshift shelter* 

Edds thoughts: god this is depressing...I found this house a few days ago I guess whoever owned it left ether the red army killed them, government took them or they got out on there own...all there stuff was left behind tho so it was most likely one of the first too. There’s nothing that useful here a few moldy stuffed animals and Furniture but anything edible or useful was ether packed up or raded from here...* walking down the street looking at the abandoned scraped cars and a old rusty kids bike*....not a lot of places are that livable people went crazy after everything happened some places were bombed others were raded and combed through by some assholes that went all purge mode on everything I think only a few main city’s stand but there taken over by the red army every now and then you find a town run by people but they usually don’t have supply’s to share or don’t welcome strangers ....I understand why but still wouldn’t hurt trade for a drink or something I need to get out of here and find some people I can’t keep talking to Ringo I’ll go insane....or more insane at least....*   
Ringo: * meows* 

-_- I know Ringo I need to find you food * takes a portable fishing pole out of his bag and walks to a lake*


	3. Boat house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Toms life during the apocalypse

Matts pov 

Matts thoughts: I hate this....there’s no WiFi, no makeup, no mirrors, no air conditioning no nothing!!! ...well I have Tom Hes nice he keeps saying we’re gonna be ok but I don’t know if he’s saying it to help me or to help him anymore to be honest. I don’t know where we’re going tom says somewhere safe but I don’t know ...I can’t remember a lot from a few years ago everything just happened so quickly at one moment I was sleeping in our bed the next the bus got rammed....Mark and Jon are alive and found Eduardo Todd and laurel we run into them every now and then, Eduardo said that Edd back stabbed them to get free but I’m not sure if I believe him*   
*the train stops*  
Tom: * wake up, hung over AF* ugggh 

Hi Tom :3   
Tom: Matt....plz shut the fuck up 

>:/ gee good morning to you too 

Tom: * sits up* where are we 

No idea but the train stopped 5 times 

Tom:...did you sleep?

No :D

Tom:...Matt. Sleep. Now. 

But-

Tom: now matt 

Fine ...* lays down to sleep*

Toms pov 

*takes off his jacket and gives it to Matt to use as a blanket* 

Matt: Tom where are we going?

Somewhere safe 

Matt: >:/ you been saying that for 3 years Tom 

....fine if I’m being honest I have no clue I’ve been thinking about maybe getting a house boat but I’m not sure if it’s the best idea 

Matt:....* sits up, leans against him* well wanna talk about it?

What do you mean?

Matt: you know about the boat, oh maybe if we find edd and tord they can come with us so we’ll need like 4 rooms right? And maybe like an extra room for guests and stuff 

....* hugs him* how would we get guests if it’s a boat 

Matt:...I don’t know but if we need it we’d have it *yawns* 

* moves the jacket blanket so it’s covering both of them* just get some rest buddy ...who knows maybe one day we’ll have the house boat with tord and edd 

Matt: and Ringo?

Yeah...and Ringo....I kinda forgot about her tbh 

Matt: *starts falling asleep* I miss her I hope she’s ok 

I’m sure she is 

*time skip*

* walking with Matt* ....we’re getting close to the red army zone so stay close ok 

Matt: * nods* got it * grabs his hand* 

....you remember the rules?

Matt: if they grab me scream, if they grab you keep running don’t make a sound and stay hidden 

Yep let’s go *sneaks by the base* 

*a few moments later*

Red army soldier: * talking about random shit* hey you think boss well give us Christmas off :v

Red army soldier2: -_- yeah sure they guy that took over the world, killed a fuck ton of people and doesn’t give us Health insurance is totally going to give us Christmas of all things off 

Red army soldier: :D

Red army soldier2:...jfc your dumb 

*in the shadows*

Matt: * following Tom, steps on a stick* O_O 

O_o

Red amy soldiers:GET THEM!!! 

Matt: * runs* 

Matts pov 

*running as fast as he can*

Tom: * trying to keep up* SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!! 

*soldiers start to shoot at them* 

*screaming* 

Tom: * makes it to a fence* shit it’s electric!!!!

What do we do!? We’re caged in!!!!

Tom:...* starts climbing up the building* if we get a runing start we can jump from the building to the ground on the other side of it 

!?!? Won’t we like shatter our knee caps if we land wrong!? And if we under jump we’ll land on the fence and fry!!!!-

Tom: * grabs his face and kisses him* DONT THINK ABOUT IT JUST RUN AND JUMP!!!

Solders: * starting to climb the building there on*

.....ok * starts running to jump*

Tom: * jumps*


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning ⚠️  
> Also Lainey is kinda an OC character basically he’s Laurels twin brother

*toms pov* 

*Jumps* >~< don’t die don’t die don’t die * lands on the other side* 

Matt: * lands ....rib first....on a rock, screaming* 

SHIT!!! * gets up helping him up, gets grazed by a bullet, hissing in pain* Matt we have to run 

Matt: * holding his now bloody side crying* 

!!!!!! * helps him up* I know it hurts but it’s gonna hurt a lot worse if we don’t run 

Matt: * crying, shakingly nods* 

*they limp run to the woods* 

*later at night*

*patching up matt* y-your gonna be ok...

Matt: * on the ground holding his side, the injury isn’t to bad...he has a gash wound from the sharp part of the rock and a majority of the blood was only because of the adrenaline from the whole deal, the rib has to at least be fractured from the landing and the bruise is covering 70% of his side ...not the worst injury but definitely the worst Matt got during the whole thing* 

*uses some clean water to clean the gash and bandages it with a ripped off hoodie sleeve* you gonna be ok?

Matt:....that was Edds hoodie

...I know

Matt:...you loved that thing.....it always calmed you down 

....yeah but I love you more then a pice of fabric * lays down next to him hugging him* you gonna be ok?

Matt:...yeah I’ll be ok * hugs back* ...can we sleep?

No Matt...it’s muddy, dirty and we’re still to close to the base we have to keep going 

Matt: ...*hugs him* carry me?

....Matt.....I am 5ft1 and like barly 80 pounds you are 6ft4 and 115 pounds there is no way in hell I’ll be able to-

Matt: * puppy eyes* 

....* sighs* fine I’ll try ok?

Matt: :3 

*meanwhile* 

Edds pov 

*walking through a cavern* heh Tom used to love places like this right Ringo 

Ringo: * meows from the backpack* 

*sits down on a rock, takes out a sketch book from his bag placing the bag between his feet just incase, starts sketching, sees a blanket in his bag*...

*flashback* 

Still Edds pov 

Mattttttt where is my drawing tablet?

*no reply* 

....Matt? ....* gets up, looking through the house* Matt buddy? ....Tommy? ....tord?  
*a few minutes of looking around later* 

Tom: * sleeping on the couch hugging matt*  
Tord: * sleeping resting his head on matts lap*  
Matt: * sleeping with his head resting his head on toms head* 

*walks into the living room* guy- 🥺 holy fuck .....* sits on the couch, hugs them, turns off the tv* ...I love you guys .*covers them in a blanket and goes to sleep* 

*flashback over* 

.....* sighs and goes back to sketching*...I hope there out there 

*hours later* 

*walking through a tiny shop* 

Hellocard: hey Ed 

-_- it’s edd 

Hellocard:....edu?

Jfc- * sighs* do you have any pencils and cat food?

Hellocard: yeah I’m just messing with you let me look in the back * walks to a back room*

*looks around the shop there not much really just amo, paper, some pet food home made arrows and ....holy fuck it’s a can of cola!!!!* 

!!!!!* grabs it* holy shit!!! I haven’t even seen a can of this shit in years!!!!! 

Lainey: sorry edd it’s not for sale 

!!!!! But I NEED IT!!!!! Please I love this stuff I haven’t had it in years 

Lainey: -_- it’s. Not. For. Sale it’s expired by like 3 years 

Hellocard: * walks back* got the pencils and cat food- why is edd glaring at you?

Lainey: -_- he wants the cola 

Hellocard: oh....maybe we can give it to him 

Lainey:!?!? WHAT!? Helly it’s expired we can’t sell it that has to be some kinda health code violation!!!

Hellocard:...then give it to him hes a regular customer he comes here every month-

Actually this we’ll be my last visit ....

Hellocard:...w-what?

....I found a train going to Canada 

Lainey:...what about Matt Tom and tord-

.....it’s been 3 years hell almost 4....I have to leave the memorys are getting more sad then happy 

Hellocard:...* hands him the cola and some extra cat food* here ...it’s on the house consider it a parting gift bud 

....* hugs him* thank you 

Lainey:...* joins the hug* no problem and good luck make sure to stay safe ok? 

I well


	5. Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there’s a small amount of animal gore in this one

Still Edds pov

Thanks for everythin-

Over a mega phone: THIS IS THE SKULL RAIDERS WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED

N-no...  
Hellocard: oh shit   
Lainey:...go in the basement I’ll buy you time  
Hellocard:!!! The hell!? No I’m not leaving you behind!!!  
Lainey:...yeah ...yeah you are love * looks at edd* take him to the basement I’ll be fine 

.....*nods*

Hellocard:!!!! NO! 

*picks him up, carrying him*   
Hellocard: * crying* NO!! EDD NO!! IM NOT LEAVING HIM BEHIND NO!! * grabs the door frame*

Lainey:!!! Helly the building is old it won’t stand is yo-  
*a grenade gets thrown through the window*

.....oh shit-  
*it goes off*

*hours later* 

*edds pov* 

Uggghhh fuck- * can’t fell his back pack on*...r-Ringo!? * starts going through the rubble* RINGO!!! 

Hellocard: * unconscious with a head injury, leaning against lainey*

Lainey: * has a broken leg and missing an ear, barly awake, hugging him* edd....

*looking through the rubble* NONONONONONO SHE HAS TO BE HERE SHE HAS TO SHES ALL I HAVE LEFT SHE * moves a rock* HAS- ......

*theres a bloody cat paw....*

.......  
Lainey:...Edd-

*starts sobbing* no no no please no 

Lainey:...* limps over, hugs him*....I’m sorry edd

*sobbing* she’s a-all I had left .....

*later*

*puts a candle by a rock*  
Hellocard: * places some flowers he found and a can of cat food*

Rock: here rest Ringo the best girl in this fucked up world 

.......new plan I’m not going to Canada....I’m finding the fucks that killed her and I’m making them pay then I’m going to the red army and I’m gonna fucking slaughter red leader 

Hellocard: edd-

IM NOT LETTING HER DIE FOR NOTHING, HELL IM NOT LETTING TOM AND MATT DIE FOR NOTHING!!! 

Lainey:..* puts his hand on his shoulder*....I’m on your side but please edd...you were in an explosion you need to rest 

.....I just want things to be normal again 

Hellocard:..we understand


	6. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a tord chapter

*A few days later*

Pats pov

*looking through the rubble* why are we looking again?

Paul: red said that he thinks there might be a clue to where the skull whatever the fucks base is * moves a rock*....pattttttttt

what?

Paul: does this cat look familiar?

?? *looks* 

Ringo: * alive, weakly breathing missing a paw* 

Oh my god you poor thing * takes off his jacket wrapping her in it* 

Ringo: * weakly mewing*

Shh poor baby, lets head back...she looks like the cat from the pictures on reds desk 

Paul: * found a backpack* hey look what I found...I’m pretty good at finding things 

....Paul this cat is dying 

Paul: oh shiz right 

*later* 

*walks into red leader’s office* sir?

Tord: * smoking looking out the window* what?

.... I...umm me and paul found something you might wanna see 

*tords pov* 

Did you find the raiders base?

Pat: no but-

I GAVE YOU OVER 3 Years * turns around* AND Y-....what’s in that pet carrier?

Pat: * shaking*...* places the carrier on the floor opening it*

....* walks to it crouching down on the ground*

Ringo: * limps out, missing a leg, mews*

....o-oh my god * gently picks her up, scratching under her chin*

Ringo: * purring, leans against him* 

......

*flashback to the morning* 

* wakes up* ughhh fuck * cracks his back getting up, sees his breakfast next to his morning pills and paper work* :/ * eats his food watching tv from his bed* 

News: reportable nothing much happened today there was a explosion in the outer lands at night and the red army successfully over took a new area of land-

* turns off the tv* ughhh I need to do something about that * looks at the paper work* 

Paper work:   
9am-11 am: paperwork   
11am - 2pm: interviews   
2pm -3pm: taking over the outerland   
3pm - 5pm: meeting with government officials   
5pm -7pm: base work

—-_—- Boring * takes the pills, gets dressed and goes to work* ....* looks at the room* .....

*the room is big like you can fit 5 people on the bed, it’s made of soft silk fabric the floor is marble and the room is just lavish and luxurious in general....but it just feels cold and lonely ....*

.....* sighs, looks at the picture he had from before the war of Matt Tom Ringo and ...Edd *......I miss you guys ....I wish I could have found you and saved you ....

*later on in the day*

Interviewer: * saying mindless fluffy questions*

-___- 

Interviewer: -anyways what was up with all those pictures in your office?

W-what?

Int.: you know the pictures of those guys and that cat it’s the only picture on your desk 

....they are people that are important to me, there people that I lost so I keep a picture to remember them 

Int: aww red leader has a heart-

-this footage well not be shown 

Int:...w-wa-

-this. Footage. Well. Not. Be. Shown and if you show it I well make sure no one remembers you and no one that knew you well be remembered do. You. Understand.?

Int: y-yes I understand-d 

Good * gets up and leaves* 

*later*  
Pat: the fuck was that about!?

....I don’t know I just started talking and I don’t know why I didn’t stop....

Pat:...look I know that they were inportabt to you and were looking but-

-but nothing....they are gone it’s been years edd to soft to survive out there, Tom is small and Matt is to naïve ...they probably died within the first year 

Pat:..

*flashback over*

Pat do you realize what this means!?

Pat: no?

They’re still out there someone would have had to have taken care of her!! * tearing up* they have to be alive where did you find her!?

Pat:...* looks at paul heartbroken*

Paul:...tord....she was in rubble from the explosion from last night I...I found a backpack but that’s all we found 

........no....

Pat: tord-

NO NO NO I JUST GOT A GLIMMER OF HOPE THEY CANT BE GONE!!!

Pat: tord calm down!!! 

NO!!!   
Ringo: * worried nuzzles him*  
*crying, hugs her gently*   
Pat:....you should take the rest of the day off ...* helps him to his room* me and paul well take care of the paperwork just please rest ok? It could be good for you and the cat 

*sniffling* o-ok   
Ringo: *lays on the bed, happy purring*   
....* pets her*


	7. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom or Matt who’s gonna stay

A month later 

Toms pov 

Matts been getting better he still limps but I think in a month or two he’ll be all better 

Laurel: that’s good! I’m shocked that the wound didn’t get infected 

Same it was looking ruff for a while 

Laurel: so where are you guys heading? 

...we’re gonna look for a boat ...a house boat 

Laurel: that fits you like fishing Matt likes the ocean 

:) I know it’s gonna be nice ....and more importantly safe 

Laurel: well I hope it’s what makes you guys happy

...how’s Eduardo and everyone 

Laurel: there good mark is getting used to living without glasses after Eduardo sold them and Jon started gardening so we have fresh food 

I’m happy for you guys hey maybe I can find a extra room on the boat and we can visit 

Laurel: * jokingly* a vacation on a house boat sounds nice 

See you around laurel 

Laurel: later Tom * leaves* 

*later at night* 

*cleaning up the house they found it’s nice old but nice Jon gifted them some food from the garden he has and Eduardo started a farm so he ( begrudgingly) gave them some meat...everything seems perfect...or at least as perfect as things can be, theres a crash*....* grabs a bat* Matt-* gets knocked out*

*later at night* 

ugghhhhhh 

Raider: hi :3

!?!? *is tied up* HEY!!! 

Raider: hey * stands up* you don’t have a lot do you?

*the house is trashed they took everything...*

!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! 

Raider: hmmmm no <3 you see you don’t have a lot of valuable stuff but you do have one valuable thing....

....what-

*some raiders walk to matts room...*

...don’t you fucking touch him!!! 

Raiders: don’t worry we’re not gonna touch him...whoever buys him well tho 

!!!!MATT!!, MATT WAKE UP RUN!!

Raiders: heh yeah that’s not gonna work you see we know the ginger is to weak to run we followed you for a while. Hell be so so so valuable-

Eduardo: * walks in* hey I want the meat bac- O_o 

Raider: * grabs Tom in a head lock pointing a gun at him* let’s turn this into a game shall we?

Raiders: YEAHHHH 

Raider: * looks at Eduardo* your choice ether I put a bullet through this guys head then leave or ....we take the ginger 

Eduardo: I-I-


	8. Memorys and the aftermath

The next day.........

Tords pov 

*wakes up* ugghhhh   
Ringo: * sleeping on his chest*   
....I’m stuck * turns on the tv, pets her*

Tv: * playing adult swim* 

Dame how early is it, * looks at the clock*...oh....4 in the morning ...*pets her* at least we have the day off right girl?

Ringo: * meows* 

*later in the day* 

*playing with ringo* aww I missed you so much * sees her collar*....

*flash back* 

*comforting edd* 

Edd:...I just miss her 

I know edd ....I’m sorry Zoe died she was a good cat 

Edd: * hugs him* I know she was old and I didn’t have a lot of time left I just thought I had at least the rest of the year you know

I know buddy....

*weeks later*

*getting grocery’s with Matt and Tom* I think we need more Broccoli and l o t s of more cola-  
Tom: * walking off*   
Tom? * follows* 

Tom: * walks to the check out to a box*

-_- Tom stop being a weirdo-  
Kitten: * mews* 

!? Is that-

Tom: exactly what we need to cheer up edd yes * gently picks her up she’s tinny only about 5 weeks old in a box labeled free to a good home...she’s the only one left the runt of the litter*   
Matt:...that might work....oh we can get a box and a collar for her and wrap up the box surprising edd with her!!! 

Matt noise level is a thing and yeah that’ll work out perfect....you think he’s ready for another cat 

Tom: it’s been a week if anything I think it’ll help 

Ok but What is this backfires

Matt: we can give her to Jim-  
Tom: -_- jon and yeah that’ll work

*shrugs and looks for collars, sees one that’s the exact color as Edds hoodie* that’ll work 

*later at night* 

Edd: * watching tv with Matt, eating cheese and Broccoli soup*   
Tom: * has Edds head on his lap, messing with his hair* hey we got something for you bud   
Edd:?

*hands edd a big box* ...plz don’t shake it 

Edd:???? What’s in it * opens it* 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 * gently picks the kitten up*  
Kitten: * licks his nose, mewing*  
Edd: ;-; her collar is the same color as my hoodie * gently hugs her*   
Tom: :)

*flashback over* 

Collor: * old and worn out*

...* hugs her* come one lets go take another nap and I’ll get you more fish 

Ringo: * meows*

*meanwhile*  
Eduardos pov 

Laurel:....how is he?

.....not good he cried himself to sleep

Laurel:....is he mad?

....I think he’s just shocked he screamed at me but I think he just did it because he didn’t know what else to do...they knocked us out so we wouldn’t follow them

Laurel:...* hugs him* I’m sorry .....we should find somewhere to g-

No... I’m tired of running we’re staying 

Laurel:...ok * walks back to there room* 

...* walks into the living room* 

Tom:.....

...* sits down*....* puts his hand on his back* you umm good-

Tom: -my boyfriend and all I have left was just taken and is going to be sold into slavery what the fuck do you think 

....it was the only choice Tom

*flashback*   
Toms pov 

*trashing his head back in forth*  
*theres screaming from matts room* 

Eduardo: I ...I 

Raider: tick tok,tick * pulls the trigger, nothing comes out...Hes playing Russian roulette while he waits....* tick tok-

Eduardo: MATT! 

*screaming*NOOOOO!!!   
Raider: good choice * throws Tom to the ground and throws a knock out bomb on the ground*

NO NO NO * to weak to get up* n-no

*later* 

*jults up* MATT * gets up, looking everywhere* MATT MATT WHERE ARE YOU * crying* MATT!!!   
Eduardo: * wakes up* ughh 

...h-HES all that was left ...I was supposed to protect him and h-Hes gone I ...HES ALL I HAD LEFT!! * looks at Eduardo, sobbing* WHY!? WHY DIDNT YOU LET ME DIE!! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE!!!! 

....I....I don’t know my brain just blanked

*falls to the ground, shaking crying* Hes all I had left, hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone hes all I had left and hes gone-

...

*hours later* 

Eduardos pov 

*carrying Tom*.....* places him on the couch, puts a blanket over him*...* sighs* I’m sorry....

*flashback over* 

Tom: .....


	9. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Matt....
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter school is a bitch

*a few weeks later* 

Matts pov 

*shaking weakly* s-so cold * looks around the cold stone cell, there’s not mush a bowl for drinking or something else, a thin blanket that barly covers anything and some ice on the ground, the ceiling is damp from water damage and every now and then a rat runs past* .....* starts crying* 

*meanwhile*   
Tords pov 

*walking through the outer lands looking for valuable land, sees a shack*....* walks in* 

Worker: welcome how can I help you- O_O *whimpers*

out.   
Worker:* runs out of the shack screaming* 

*sees a trap door on the ground*?....* opens it showing a later*...*goes down it*

*the floor is stone and there are cells...not like prison cells but like dog pound cells stacked ontop of eachother...with people in them*

....what the fuck *starts opening the cells* Jesus I’m fucked up but this is just ...sick   
*some gunshots go off* 

Andddd looks like people know where I am now 

*meanwhile*  
Matts pov 

*hears gunshots*!!!! * backs up as far as he can in the cell* >;~;< * rocking back in forth trying to ignore the sound of dying, a bullet hits him, screams* 

*meanwhile*  
Tords pov 

*shooting, hears a scream*....I know that scream....* gets shot* OW FUCK * goes back to shooting*  
*later*   
*franticly checking cells* no, nope, not him, nopes * stops infont of one*.....* opens it*   
Matt: *weakly breathing, leaning against the cell has his eyes closed*

*wraps his arms around him gently* m-Matt oh my god I thought you were dead ....

*days later*   
Tords pov 

*siting next to matts hospital bed*....* ruffles his hand through the ones soft hair it’s now greasy and not well kept from years of neglect*.....I promise that no matter what your gonna be safe and never have to go through that hell again 

Matt: * unconscious, mudders something in his unconscious state* 

.......


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while after matts been kidnapped and Toms not exactly doing so good

Laurels pov 

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit 

Mark: I’m sure it’ll be fine 

No it won’t!!! ...how tf am I supposed to do this!?

Mark:...* hugs her* I don’t know but it’s only a 50% chance that it’ll

*the timer goes off*

.....* looks at the box*.....shit 

*meanwhile* 

Toms pov 

*laying face down on the couch*

Eduardo: * walks back into the house* -_- at this point Hes a cat   
Jon: b-be nice hes been through a lot   
Eduardo: * sighs* I know it’s just ....I thought he would get over it by now it’s been days 

*muffled* I can hear you Asshole 

Eduardo: shit sorry but seriously Tom you have to get through this 

*muffled* please just give me a little longer 

Eduardo:...* sits next to him* Tom....matts gone ok I’m sorry but what’s better siting on your ass or living for Matt 

....*muffled* living 

Eduardo: yep sorry but you have till the end of the week 

.....  
*a few days later*   
Laurels pov 

Eduardo: * hugging her sleeping*  
*cuddles him in her sleep, wakes up*.....o-oh god * gets up rushing to the bathroom,throws up*   
Eduardo:??? * gets up, coveres her with the blanket* you ok!?  
*throwing up* oh fuck no   
Eduardo: * hugs her* you want me to get you breakfast?  
Y-yeah   
Eduardo: * helps her up and back to the bed*

Eduardos pov 

Tom: * packing up*  
*Walk in*....hey   
Tom: hey  
....your leaving?  
Tom: yeah you were right....I can’t moap around forever....he wouldn’t want me to   
....where are you going to go?  
Tom:...to get revenge   
!?! Tom thoes guy’s almost killed you-  
Tom: -last time I wasn’t ready....this time I am * puts on a backpack laurel gave him*  
.....good luck Tom...  
Tom: * nods and leaves*   
.....* sighs* 

*times skip*   
*taking care of laurel* are you gonna be ok?  
Laurel: y-yeah ummm I think we should talk   
....ok?  
Laurel:.......I....I’m.....


	11. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy this chapter has some heavy subjects in it soo if you wanna skip be free to the bottom where there we’ll be a tldr about the flashback

Laurels pov

......I’m pregnant 

Eduardo: .........* passes out* 

!!!!!

*meanwhile*

Edds pov (finally)

Edds thoughts: this is it everything’s been taken from me my frends, my family, my home, my cola, my fucking boyfriends but ...they took away my Ringo and that’s going way to fucking far * walks into a bar* 

*looks around, the bar is old and grungy looking there are stains of god knows what on the floor and walls....it kinda looks like somewhere Tom would have liked....* 

*flashback*  
Edds pov 

*driving* we been to 5 bars he has to be in one of them  
Matt: edd I’m worried....I know he drinks a lot but he always comes home around 10...it’s 12 

*grabs his hand* ...I k-know Matt but as scary as it is he might be in trouble we need to find him 

Tord:....there is one other bar in town  
Matt: where!?  
Tord:....by the docks but it’s a navy and biker bar   
Matt:.....Edd drive 

*time skip*   
Toms pov

Trigger warning forced touching ⚠️

*drinking* ...wHaT tImE iS iT?  
Bartender: 12-  
OhHHh fUcK i GoTtA Go-  
Creep: * puts his hand on toms inner thigh*  
.....*sobering up* umm hey let go-  
Creep: * intensifies his grip* let me buy you a drink  
.....* trys prying his hand off*   
Creep: * grabs his wrists* no your staying right here with me-  
Edd: * runs in*

Edds pov 

Tom: * drunk* EDD!!!   
Creep: who?

*sees what’s going on*  
Tord:*walks in* edd why do you look so pisse- .....* PISSED* 

Creep: look I was just about to leave with my boyfriend * try’s to put his other arm around Tom*

Tord: *grabs his arm* let. Go. 

Creep: ....pff and what if I don’t   
Tom: * silently crying*  
Tord:....Matt Edd go to the car, now.

But-  
Tord: now edd  
Matt: •~• * leaves the bar with edd*....*looks over his shoulder right before he walks out*   
Tord:...*yanks the creeps arm almost braking it*  
Matt: O_o  
*helps Matt to the car,calls the cops* 

*time skip*   
Tord: *walks to the car, helping Tom in, tord has a few brushes and some scratches but besides that hes ok Tom however...looks shaken up, scared and traumatized*

*in the back seat, hugs tom pulling him close* are you gonna be ok?   
Tom: * shaking, hugs back burying his head in Edds hoodie crying*   
Matt:...* hugs back rubbing circles in Toms back to help calm him down*

Tord:...I’ll drive us home

*flashback over*

Edds thoughts: ....I didn’t let Tom go to a bar for months hell I didn’t let Tom out of my sight in months I don’t know what tord did but Tom was scared of him for a while it broke tords heart so much that he said something about needing to go to the big city to think...I haven’t seen him since....I know Hes dead but I just hope that he didn’t die painfully....unlike how painful red leaders death is going to be....  
Bar keeper: Oi you gonna order something or?

Oh umm sorry I’ll have a *looks at the menu* fireball mule?

Bar keeper: *puts the drink on the counter* so what brings you here you don’t look like the drinking tip 

....I’m looking for these guys * puts a wanted poster on the bar of the skull raiders* 

Barkeep: oh them one of em comes in on Friday’s 

....* takes a slip, almost gags* 

Barkeeper: -_- wimp 

_____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR for the flashback: Tom went to a bar and almost gets taken advantage of and tord beat a guy to death infront of Tom


	12. Life and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wakes up and edd starts his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has gore so if you want to skip there we’ll be a tldr for Edds pov at the bottom

Tords pov 

It’s been days....I moved Matt to my room sure I have to deal with nurses coming in and out all the time but I just want Matt to be comfortable...even if he isn’t awake, they said that he was dehydrated and had a broken rib so they had to do surgery on him they managed to clean him up and his hair is soft again like it used to but I’m just worried ....

Ringo: *meows* 

....why do I talk to you * scoops her up and puts her off of his desk*

Ringo: * lays down on a lavish cat bed tord got her*

*meanwhile*  
Matts pov

Matts thoughts: am I dead? The last thing I remember is seeing red leaders shadow them I passed out .....what am I laying on anyways? *starts opening his eyes* oww * trys to sit up but yelps in pain falling down* >~< owowo I thought my rib was healed!!! * looks around the room it’s lavish the bed his giant with millions and millions of pillows well probably only like 30 but still, the sheets are silk along with the pillows and the blanket is soft with a soft animal fur blanket covering it, there’s a canopy covering the bed made out of red/golden material same as the beds color but I can still see the room the floor is marble, the walls are a dark oak with crimson wall paper and the furniture in the room is definitely expensive and luxurious*   
*a dark wooden door opens* 

!!!! *pretends to be asleep* 

Tord: * walks to the bed* oh Matt * puts his hand in matts hair* please get better soon love 

....* opens his eyes* T-Tord?

Tord: * wipes away tears from his eyes* yes love?

!!!! TORD * sits up and hugs him*OW OW OWWWW

Tord:!!! * helps him lay back down* shhhhh please be careful you’ll open up your stitches if you do that * sits on the bed*

*hugs his arm* I thought you die-

Tord: I thought you died ....* lays down and hugs him resting his head on matts head* 

*hugs back* where are we?

Tord: my room 

...how everything is destroyed only a few city’s remains and there owned by-

Tord: by red leader I know....because I’m him 

....* stops hugging* what

Tord: look I can explain everything got out of hand...

*flashback*

Tords pov 

*filling out forms*   
Pat: * walks in* ummm sir 

Yes?  
Pat:...the army is ready   
...good * gets up and goes to his army* 

Pat:...* looks at paul* we’re really doing this huh?  
Paul:...* holds his hand* yeah ...but after tonight there’ll be no more fighting, no more wondering if the fbi is gonna kick down our door and kill us ....* puts his hand on pats cheek* pat....if all this plays out....I want to marry you ok?   
Pat:....* leans into his cheek* ok 

*time skip* 

* looking over the at the war strucon city from a plane* ah isn’t this perfect in a matter of hours all of this well be mine  
Paul:...it seems kinda lonely ...

....how so?  
Paul: this big city all to yourself 

*citys paul after I take over this city I’m taking over all of Europe , then the US, then the islands and the Middle East and Africa and everywhere hell I think I’ll take over the ocean too!!!! 

Paul:..but-

-But I’m not going to be alone paul ....I’m going to rule it with my boyfriends....I had to leave them a few months ago...my anger got the best of me .....someone tried....hurting one of them and I just snapped I promised myself in that moment that I would take over the world and make it a safer place to protect them- 

Pat: * looking at a map*...umm sir you might wanna see this

What?

Pat:...the fight is no longer contained it’s spreading to the whole city...including the suburbs 

!!!! No no no no they can’t go there *looks at the map....there right around the corner from Edds house*!!!! No no no PAUL FLY ME TO MY OLD HOUSE NOW!!! 

Paul: y-yes sir 

*a few moments later* 

*runs out of the plane* no no please no * kicks the door in* EDD!? * starts looking through the house* TOM!? MATT!? * desperately calling out for them* PLEASE WE HAVE TO GO ITS NOT SAFE HERE!!! * sees that stuff is gone and so are the backpacks and suitcases* p-please.....

*days later* 

Pat:...congratulations sir....you successfully too over all of London 

..........

Pat:...* puts his hand on his shoulder*

......I may have won this battle but I lost what was the most important to me......

Pat:....* hugs him*

...* hugs back, starts sobbing*

*flashback over*   
Matts pov

Tord:....I looked for days, weeks months years ....I was starting to give up hope ....things got out of hand an I had to bomb some areas unintentionally creating the outer lands.....* grabs matts hand* I’m j-just happy your safe

.........* hugs him* I’m happy your safe tord...what you did was fucked tho you know that?

Tord:...yeah ....yeah I do ....do umm do you still love me?

.....of course I still love you why wouldn’t I!? * burrys his head in tords neck* I’d never stop loving you and I never did stop loving you Yah big-...well small goof.

Tord:...* kisses him* 

*a few days later* 

Edds pov 

*at the bar waiting*...

????: * sits down drinking* 

....* looks at the paper and back at ???? It’s a match*....* gets up, walks over* 

????: *drinking* can I help you? 

....yeah you can....my car got a flat can you help me change it?

????s pov 

????s thoughts: he has a car!? Dame that’s fucking valuable....if I kill this guy then I’ll be rich ...

????:....sure * gets up and walks out*

*a little bit of walking later* 

????: so whereas the car-* gets hit in the back of the head with a rock*

Edd: there is no car * kneels down next to ????* you took someone from me.....I delt with a lot over the years but you broke me...you took away the only thing I had left so now I’m taking something from you and I’m not going to stop till I kill every last skull fucks in this shitty place we call earth *stands back up* 

????: * shaking, backs up to a wall* h-hey man I’m sorry for whatever I took I can get you something way way better * gets kicked to the ground* 

Edd: * holding a bigger rock* no * drops the rock...onto ????s head killing him*.......* takes out a pice of paper, dips his finger in ????s blood crossing off his face on the picture* one down 50 to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR for Edd, Edd bashes a guys skull with a rock and slowly starts descending into madness


	13. Totally just a fluffy chapter with nothing messed up in it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter with a little bit of everyone’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that update are getting more and more scarce I’m working on another project that delves more into polyworld

*about a month later*   
Matts pov 

* putting on makeup tord bought him*

Matts thoughts: this is nice I feel safe for ones in years tord gives me anything I want no matter how big or expensive it is makeup, clothes, skin care, stuffed animals hell he even bought Netflix when I asked him for a Netflix account....as nice as all this is I still worry about Tom and edd Tom has to be out there looking for me and edd....I don’t know where he is * lays down in the mountain of pillows and stuffed animals on the bed* 

Ringo: * wakes up, lays on his lap* 

:) * pets her* I was so so happy when I found out Ringo is alive she’s missing a paw and gets scared around loud sounds for some reason tho 

Tord: * walks in* heyyyyy 

*out of thought* 

Hi tord :3

Tord: * walks over, grabs both of matts hands* how are you feeling min kjærlighet? 

Better I can sit up and walk again 

Tord: * happy, kisses his forehead* good there’s a nice restaurant in the city would you like to go there? 

I haven’t been to one in years yessss 

Tord: * happy* .....I do have bad news tho matty 

?

Tord:...I have to go back to work tomorrow so I’m afraid you’ll be left alone for a majority of the day love *puts his hand on his cheek* 

....I understand....guess we’ll have to make the day count :3

Tord: :3

Meanwhile 

Edds pov 

Edds thoughts: * drinking*, welp this is hell somehow I became a bounty hunter for all the small towns in the outer lands it’s nice being able to freely walk into towns and all and the money is nice I managed to help Hellocard and lainey get a new store but now I’m being hunted all raiders basically want my head on a stick *trys to pay for the drink*

Bar keeper: it’s on the house edd 

? You never give out free drinks 

Bar keeper: yeah but your doing a good thing edd consider it a thank you present for making things a little safer 

...thanks 

Bar keeper: any plans for the night?

I’m gonna meet up with a few people see if maybe I can find the last 30 from those fucks that killed my cat 

Bar keeper: you went full John wick you know that right 

....I kinda regret not watching that movie everyone keeps saying that 

Bar keeper: * shrugs*

*later at night*

*talking to Lainey, drinking expired cola* ...

Lainey: you good?

...yeah I’m still looking for the rest of the skulls after that I’m going after red 

Lainey:...please reconsider you can do a lot of good in the outer lands edd hell you are doing good 

*gets up* I’m going after the rest of the skulls then I’m going after red.....

Lainey:...then what?

....I don’t know * leaves* 

*meanwhile*

Toms pov

*walking*   
??: * starts walking with him*

I travel alone.

??: geez you don’t own the walk way 

....* sighs* sorry I’m just stresses 

??:...why’s that?

I ....I lost everything ...my home my partner ...things we’re looking good and they just went to shit within seconds * looks like he’s about to cry* 

??: ....Jesus ummm * hugs him*   
*hugs back crying braking down*  
??: * hugging him* shhhhh * injects him with something*  
!!!!! * try’s getting free*   
??: * finishes injecting him, let’s go letting him fall to the ground* wow that was easy * kneels down* I gotta admit that was pathetic * grabs Toms chin* 

*struggling to stay awake*   
??: eh might as well introduce myself my name is Bing and you are gonna be my new....let’s say project * let’s go letting him fall to the ground and into unconsciousness* 

Bings pov 

*calls larry* hey I found one that’ll work out


	14. Bing and larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst Tom angst

Later

Toms pov

*starts waking up* ugggg * Hes handcuffed to the ground in a hospital gown all the piercings are removed and there’s a tracker/shock collar around his neck* what the fuck? 

Larry: oh your awake * drinking coffee* 

....where am I?

Larry: bing lab 

....tf-

Larry: hey don’t look at me I’m just a body guard 

Bing: * walks in* oh it’s awake 

I’m not an it dick face! * try’s getting free*

Bing: * mixing chemicals places them in a syringe* we needed a new test dummy the last one croked but you look a little more resilient * starts walking over to him, grabs toms face* stay still * injects the mixture into his forhead* 

*meanwhile*

Matts pov

*wakes up yawning* morning tord- * sees that no one is laying next to him*...oh...right he has work * gets up putting on a robe*   
Ringo: * jumps onto the bed laying down, has a note in her collar*   
? *grabs it looking at the note* 

The note: matt I have to stay at work late today please stay within the base pat and Paul well bring you food and whatever else you want sorry again love tord~ 💕💖💞

Guess it’s just me and you Ringo * picks her up walking through the room, turns out that the bedroom is connected to a whole apartment and a study room for days tord works from home, steam room, in door pool, wine room basically anything a person would want or need, walks to the kitchen, puts Ringo on the ground* I don’t mind that pat and Paul bring me food but I like making it myself * pets her*   
Ringo: * eating happily*  
*looks through the cooking book, sees tords favorite dinner*....

*hours later*  
Tords pov 

*walks into the apartment, tired from work* ugghhh Matt I’m home-* smells something*? Matt? * walks into the bedroom*...usually Hes sleeping by now....* walks to the kitchen following the smell* I don’t remember asking pat to order Tuscan pasta?-  
Matt: cuz he didn’t * takes the food out of the oven* cuz I made it   
? You can cook?  
Matt: yeah Tom showed me how we never had anything this fancy to cook with but still * gets some plates handing him one* I know it’s your favorite and I wanted to think you for everything you been doing for me   
....* hugs him*   
Matt: * hugs back*   
*one meal later*   
*watching tv in the living room*   
Matt: * hugging him watching tv* 

days later   
Toms pov 

*laying on the ground tired*   
Bing: * walks in*   
Just kill me ......  
Bing: awww what’s the fun in that * walks to the chemicals*   
I fucking hate you....  
Bing: yeah I don’t fancy you ether *mixing the chemicals*   
....you better hope I never get free   
Bing: yeah yeah god is that all that people say * walks over* 

*meanwhile*   
Edds pov 

*walking away from a dead body, marks off another face, sighs* just 4 left....then I take on the red army *gets into a car*  
Edds thoughts: I found this car weeks ago lainey helped me fix it up I guess he was a mechanic before all of this or something   
*time skip*   
*runs out of gas* no no no shit there’s not a gas station in miles!!!! *sees a farm*...please be abandoned * gets out and starts pushing the car to the farm* 

Eduardos pov 

*sleeping, hugging laurel, hears the front door open* !!!! * gets up*  
Laurel:!? * try’s getting up*   
Nope you stay here * gets a gun* I think someone broke into the house if I’m not back in 20 minutes go in the bathroom and lock the door there’s a window you can crawl out of * walks into the hallway, walks into the living room*   
Edd:...Eduardo!?  
Edd!?  
What the fuck are you doing in my house!?  
Edd I thought it was abandoned....my car ran out of gas 

.....* shoots him by the leg grazing it*   
Edd: OW WHAT THE FUCK!???

That’s for getting me captured you know what the fuck happened to me in those 10 months I was in the army!?

Edd: * holding his leg* you did it to yourself dipshit you shoved me to the ground 

You could have gotten back up 

Edd: look can I just spend the night I’ll be out in a day or two 

....* sighs* fine....but your staying in your car outside got it 

Edd:...fine


End file.
